One of the fastest developing new technologies to emerge during the past thirty years is the cellular telephone. In 1994, 16 million Americans were subscribers to cellular phone services. By 2002, that number had ballooned to more than 110 million, and it is estimated that there are more than six billion mobile phones in use today. The basic concept of cellular phones began in 1947, when AT&T researchers sought ways to increase the traffic capacity and frequency of mobile communication in police car radios.
However, nonexistent technology and stringent FCC regulations postponed availability until 1982, when the FCC authorized commercial cellular use. Because of this regulation, the scientific advances of the intervening years and increased competition among communications companies put the cellular telephone on the fast track. Today's widespread use of these revolutionary devices is unsurprising, since they now offer a virtually endless array of benefits. In addition to serving as a practical means of communication while on the go, technological advances have evolved cell phones into handheld computers. Capable of keeping consumers abreast of the latest stock quotes, providing wireless Internet access, and delivering local weather updates, cellular and digital telephones have become practically indispensable to millions the world over.
However, despite this tremendous growth in use, there has continued to be a lack of cellular phone devices specifically designed and adapted for use by young children.
As such, considering the foregoing, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for novel and improved devices and methods for a functional child cell phone. The exemplary embodiment(s) satisfy such a need by providing a functional cellular telephone specially designed for use by toddlers and preschoolers, that is convenient and easy to use, lightweight yet durable in design, versatile in its applications, and designed to provide young children with a safe and simplified introduction to utilizing cellular technology.